<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cascarón vacío. by Silliel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026140">Cascarón vacío.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silliel/pseuds/Silliel'>Silliel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marabilia - Iria G. Parente &amp; Selene M. Pascual, Samira y Cordelia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:27:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silliel/pseuds/Silliel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Samira acaba de pasar por el peor momento de su vida: toda su familia acaba de ser asesinada a traición a manos de su propio padre. Sin tener razones para vivir, está peleando contra sus propios demonios mientras su pareja, Cordelia, intenta rescatarla del pozo en el que ha caído. Sin embargo, algo interrumpe a ambas, lo único que queda con vida que le recuerde a su madre. Quizá esta interacción sea un soplo de aire fresco que le dé las fuerzas suficientes para seguir adelante, para ser la reina de Granth que jamás pensó que iba a ser.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cordelia/Samira de Granth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cascarón vacío.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=El+grupo+de+Marabilia.">El grupo de Marabilia.</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soy un cascarón vacío.</p><p><br/>En mi interior se repiten una serie de rostros en un orden indeterminado. Fausto, Casilda, Adiel. Fátima. Mamá. Aparecen en una cadena discontinua, vigilándome desde todos los ángulos posibles. Los observo inamovibles, pero también formando parte de algo mucho más grande, algo que me causa dolor cada vez que tomo aire.</p><p><br/>Fátima con una sonrisa queriendo ser la princesa pirata. Fausto mirándome con el ceño fruncido ante una de mis tonterías, pero mostrando en sus ojos el amor que sentía en realidad. El abrazo de mi madre, el principio de ese nuevo camino de curación que antes no había podido ver.</p><p><br/>Pero hay algo que se introduce en esos recuerdos y los deforma, y me hace gritar por dentro y sentirme tan vacía que ni siquiera puedo encontrar mi corazón o recordar que lo he tenido alguna vez. El grito de Fátima previendo el silencio la mirada de Fausto de terror al ver caer a mamá Maryam desplomándose sobre la mesa y tiñéndolo todo de sangre<br/>y el caos<br/>ese caos<br/>ese caos no me abandona no me abandona no me deja respirar.</p><p><br/>No puedo respirar.</p><p><br/>No sé respirar.</p><p><br/>Cómo no pude salvarlos. Cómo no pude hacer nada. No merezco estar aquí, no merezco ser la que ha caído.</p><p><br/>Cordelia me saca de mis pensamientos dejándome un cuenco con comida en mi regazo, entre esas piernas cruzadas que ya no considero mías. Mi cuerpo se siente ajeno a mí, como un apéndice que ha perdido su sangre y que sólo percibe un hormigueo lejano.</p><p><br/>—Han encontrado queso —comenta con una leve sonrisa, mirándome con esos ojos castaños. La luz de la lámpara artificial no saca los tonos miel que sé que se esconden en esa mirada tan profunda, pero tan transparente para mí. Veo miedo en esos iris, y preocupación. Quiero decirle que me saque de aquí, que me tienda la mano y me saque del petróleo que está enterrándome viva, pero no me salen las palabras—. ¿Quieres probar?</p><p><br/>No respondo. No sé hacerlo. Al ver mi silencio, se sienta frente a mí y se acerca el cuenco, arremangándose las mangas del vestido que tanto ha sufrido. Me fijo en que su vestido es un reflejo de mi alma, un trozo de tela roto y hecho jirones en los extremos que apenas se sujeta por unos hilos debilitados. La escasa luz le quita todo su color. No quiero perder el mío, pero no sé salir dos veces del mismo pozo, y este es mucho más profundo que el que consideraba parte de mis demonios.</p><p><br/>Coloca las manos en el cuenco, coge un trozo de queso y lo unta en el pan, la expresión concentrada mientras lo hace. Intento fijarme en ella, que su imagen sea el ancla que me salve de ahogarme, pero entonces Ivy rompe a llorar a pocos metros de mí y yo me rompo por dentro.</p><p><br/>No puedo llorar, ¿por qué no puedo llorar? ¿Por qué no siento nada por fuera, aunque por dentro mis gritos no me dejan descansar?</p><p><br/>Cordelia acerca el trozo de pan, y en sus ojos veo una súplica. Me fuerzo a aceptar la comida y acercármela a la boca. No sabe a nada.</p><p><br/>Suspira cuando me ve hacerlo, y me coge de la mano libre, apretándola. Con la otra acerca un cuenco con agua y me lo acerca a los labios, consciente de que no voy a poder hacer algo así.</p><p><br/>El agua se sacude y es oscura y me recuerda a la sangre que no siento que esté corriendo por mi cuerpo más. Me estremezco, aunque nadie más lo nota aparte de ella, y sé que le está doliendo verme así, porque su fachada de calma se ha roto desde que pasó todo esto. Retira el cuenco cuando he bebido, escondiéndolo de mi vista, e intenta que me centre en sus ojos, en su melena desordenada que cae sobre una frente sucia por el sudor de estos días.</p><p><br/>—Estoy aquí —me murmura. Su voz cargada de fuerza me hace querer llorar por dentro—. Nunca me iré. Pase lo que pase a partir de ahora, estoy contigo, ¿de acuerdo?</p><p><br/>Se arrastra moviendo las piernas hasta que se encuentra a mi lado. Su olor a malva es tan sutil que tengo que hacer esfuerzos para reconocerlo entre el aroma del polvo, la sangre y sudor.</p><p><br/>Su hombro roza el mío cuando termina de moverse, y me sorprende notar que no hay ningún cambio en mi interior. ¿Es que soy un fantasma ahora? ¿No percibo cuando la persona a la que más amo se acerca a mí?</p><p><br/>¿Estoy… muerta yo también?</p><p><br/>Noto movimiento, y las manos de Cordelia meciéndome. Me acuna la mejilla y apoya mi cabeza en su hombro, y yo me dejo hacer porque no tengo fuerza para nada más. Percibo el calor de su piel debajo de la mía y por un instante siento la necesidad de arrancarle esa sensación, de coger ese sol pequeño que siempre ha sido ella para mí y colocarla bajo mi pecho, que aleje el frío que invade mis miembros y corazón. Suspira, y noto que me besa la coronilla al tiempo que me aprieta las manos.</p><p><br/>—Eres fuerte, Samira. Más fuerte de lo que tú crees —susurra, sólo para mí—. Sé que ahora mismo sientes que no podrás con esto, que no vas a poder con tanta pérdida. Sé que te duele demasiado enfrentarte a ello. Pero lo harás. —Miro hacia abajo y veo que sus manos, ya blancas, parecen huesos cuando vuelve a apretarme bajo sus dedos—. Nos hemos curado de heridas. Nos curaremos de esta, aunque sea mucho más grande. No te has quedado sin familia, Samira. Eres mi familia, y yo soy la tuya.</p><p><br/>Siento que los ojos se me humedecen, pero no salen lágrimas. La desesperación sube por mi garganta y me ahoga por dentro, pero no soy capaz de hablar, no puedo decir nada. La rabia bulle dentro de mí como un vendaval desatado.</p><p><br/>Siempre fui el viento. Invisible, inapreciable, pero ahora me he soltado y no sé cómo controlar esta tormenta que me sacude de un lado a otro. Los amarres están libres y solo quiero destruirlo todo hasta que no quede nada más en pie. Quiero hacer sangrar a Fadir hasta que no quede nada más de él. Quiero destruir a todos y cada uno de los guardias hasta que su existencia no sea más que una sombra. Quiero arrancar todos los estandartes de Rydia y quemarlos con mis propias manos.</p><p><br/>Cómo puede un fantasma volverse algo importante. Cómo puedo volverme el foco si nunca he podido moverme en otro lugar que no fuera tras bastidores. Nadie me empujó a la luz. Nadie me dio la mano y me enseñó a tener voz propia. Mi hermano y mi madre estaban empezando a hacerlo, luchando contra esos demonios.</p><p><br/>Pero no puedo hacerlo yo sola.</p><p><br/>Algo suena arriba de mí, y un movimiento silencioso me hace levantar la mirada, aunque no muevo mi cabeza del hombro de Cordelia.</p><p><br/><em>Nerys</em> baja volando, aún con la forma de mochuelo, y se coloca delante de mí. Su cuerpo menudo y redondeado crea una sombra sobre la estantería de detrás, hace su presencia algo mucho más grande. En sus ojos amarillentos hay una pregunta cuando ladea la cabeza.</p><p><br/>¿Qué hacemos?</p><p><br/>No lo sé. No lo sé. No puedes pedirme eso ahora, <em>Nerys</em>. Lo siento. Sin mamá y sin Fausto no tengo guía.</p><p><br/>Creo que ha leído el caos que es ahora mismo mi mente, porque sacude las plumas, hinchándose levemente, y clava la mirada en mí de nuevo, visiblemente enfadada.</p><p><br/>Cordelia mira a la pequeña rapaz nocturna, sin ser consciente de que su reacción se debe a mi indecisión, y suspira.</p><p><br/>—Tú también debes estar rota, ¿verdad? —le pregunta, la pena en su voz—. No sé cómo debe ser la unión entre el nasir y la persona, pero… Si estás perdida, siempre puedes quedarte conmigo. Con nosotras. La decisión es tuya.</p><p><br/>La pequeña nasir clava la mirada en mi pareja y pega un pequeño saltito, haciendo que sus uñas rasquen el suelo de piedras que descansa bajo nosotras. Noto su agradecimiento, porque, por alguna razón que desconozco, está compartiendo la emoción conmigo también.</p><p><br/><em>Nerys</em> avanza unos pasos y de un saltito, se coloca sobre mi cabeza, rozando la mejilla de Cordelia. Se hace una pelota al cobijarse entre mis rizos y suelta unos chasquidos cordiales con el pico.</p><p><br/>Antes de que Cordelia pueda replicar, la nasir hace algo. Nos comparte, a Cordelia y a mí, una serie de recuerdos, imágenes teñidas de emociones que se suceden entre nosotras.</p><p><br/>Vemos a Maryam caminando por el palacio con <em>Nerys</em> en su hombro, ambas tranquilas por el reino que están construyendo juntas. A Fausto y Maryam abrazándose mientras un cielo lleno de estrellas vigila sus cabezas, posiblemente tras una de esas numerosas charlas donde planearon ceder el mando a Ivy. A mamá sonriendo mientras vigila cómo una Samira furtiva escapa de los límites del palacio para vivir una de sus múltiples aventuras. Al sentimiento de culpa, por haberme dejado atrás durante tantos años, por haberme apartado para no verme salpicada por la dureza de lo que significaba la vida política.</p><p><br/>Cordelia y yo vivimos cómo mi madre peleaba con la indecisión de querer acercarse a mí y el dolor por haber sido fruto de un embarazo no deseado. De sus sonrisas discretas cuando mis jugarretas eran el caos en el orden de palacio. Del profundo amor cuando, de forma furtiva, nos veía a Fausto y a mí hablando en algún cuarto secreto, discutiendo o tomándonos el pelo.</p><p><br/>Algo dentro de mí se rompe, pero no consigo exteriorizarlo. Estoy sin palabras, vacía y cargada a la vez de tantas emociones que no puedo controlarlas. A mi lado, mi pareja, mi sol, aguanta la respiración mientras una solitaria lágrima cae por su mejilla.</p><p><br/><em>Nerys</em> parpadea, pero las imágenes continúan.</p><p><br/>Observamos cómo una Maryam más joven agarraba en brazos a una Samira enana, con los ojos brillantes llenos de curiosidad, mientras mi madre me contaba las leyendas que existían sobre las estrellas, levantando el brazo a la vez que el mío para señalar el tejado pintado sobre nuestras cabezas. Cómo me colmaba de besos y se llenaba de amor al observar a su hija reír, apartando las sombras de unas decisiones forzadas.</p><p><br/>Nos enseña a Casilda con una Fátima bebé, un abrazo cálido lleno de esperanzas y nuevas historias. De un Adiel orgulloso rodeando a ambas con sus brazos, abarcándolas como un oso protector. La risa en sus rostros, el sol en su piel regalándoles un nuevo día en el jardín de palacio.</p><p><br/>Cordelia llora en silencio, apretando mis manos una vez más. Algunas de sus lágrimas llegan a mi rostro, pero no soy capaz de imitarla, no puedo sacar dentro de mí la pena que me rompe por dentro, pero que a la vez me llena de paz. Verla otra vez me llena de calma. Verlos así, felices, llenos de vida, y no con el horror plasmado en sus rostros.</p><p><br/>Y Fausto. Fausto regañándome, Fausto persiguiendo a nuestra madre para debatir sobre ciertas decisiones, Fausto imperturbable cuando se enfrentó a nuestro padre, el rostro serio sobre un mar que le golpeaba hasta los cabellos. Fausto vigilándome y dándome sus sonrisas más cálidas, comprendiéndome, al fin. Sacándome de las sombras, dándome la mano para ayudarme a empezar un destino propiamente mío.</p><p><br/>Conversaciones con mi madre sobre mí que nunca había escuchado ni conocido. Charlas sobre mis aptitudes, sobre mis miedos, sobre qué podían hacer para allanarme el camino una vez que todo estuvo hablado y conseguí, al fin, abrir mis muros. Preocupación en sus rostros, pero sobre todo cariño.</p><p><br/>No puedo morirme.</p><p><br/>No puedo querer morirme.</p><p><br/>Ellos han sido mi familia, son mi familia. No puedo permitir que estas aguas oscuras tiren de mí hasta que ya no quede nada. Perderme significaría perderlos a ellos. Su recuerdo. Sus vidas. Sus historias.</p><p><br/>Las han dejado por mí. Han depositado sus esperanzas en alguien que no creía que era más que un espectro sin rostro. Me han dado nombre, esperanza y un destino.</p><p><br/>No consigo exteriorizar, no consigo sentir, pero lo haré. Lo superaré.</p><p><br/>No voy a dejar de luchar. Pelearé por sus nombres, y le daré sentido a mi vida por las que ellos no podrán tener.</p><p><br/>Seré la reina que jamás pensé que querría ser.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>